Genius Ketone
It is believed Genius Ketone was from the eastern border. Ketone was a child prodigy in mechanics and was able to repair ancient technologies that most thought lost forever. Ketone doesn't appear to dislike Demons (relative to the time) as he apparently befriended an old demon who lived on the plains near his village. Genius Ketone was very confident in his abilities. He could also be unfeeling at times such as when he was about to do something some may view as horrible to Queen Mary / Snow Black and Cat (two villains who were fought after the Tomb of Fiends Arc) and those with him commented how he appeared to feel nothing. As time passed he would come to realize some of the ethical dilemmas of what he had done in the past (referring to Snow Black and Cat) and would make some efforts to deal with them after feeling some remorse (some of the actions taken would prove to not be so wise in the future...) Summers End Arc While it is not confirmed if this was Ketone, he may have been introduced briefly during this arc when he discovers scattered parts and head of a mechanoid known as Muscle Orchestra. It is believed that he repaired him personally and from that point M.O. would become his assistant in future efforts. Post Tomb of Fiends Arc Ketone would appear once more after the events of the Tomb of Fiends. He would come into contact with the Traitor Girl Miri who would sell him the remains of Zero Zero Sigma (an ancient mechanoid encountered in the tomb and was damaged / destroyed...Miri kept her parts as a trophy for a time but sold it to Ketone after falling on hard times). Miri figured that selling him the remains would be find since she believed that he wouldn't be able to rebuild technology that ancient. She didn't realize that he was a prodigy in mechanics however! With his assistant Muscles Orchestra, Ketone repaired Zero Zero Sigma. Ketone, Muscles Orchestra, and Zero Zero Sigma would then become the founding members of a group calling the Engineering Corps and tales about them would spread. Time passed and problems involving Queen Mary of Lake (really a villain known as Snow Black) got worse and people started to take action. A Rebellion was formed which rallied behind a potential heir known as Glacies Corridon. She could take control of the East! Genius Ketone and his Engineering Corps would assist in the war effort and prove to be a vital asset. During the finale of the War in the East, Ketone would manage to take Snow Black and Cat captive. He would have them petrified and put into stasis respectively and kept far apart much to their horror. While one with him is a bit regretful, Ketone doesn't appear to care and the action is carried. The War was over... Many years would pass and much would change. For some unknown reason, Ketone would become obsessed with History. As he grew older, Ketone would come to realize the ethical dilemmas of what he had done to Bloody Mary and Cat and started to feel bad about the situation they were in. He would discover a way to Purify the Demon Soul that resided in Cat / Clarice / Envy and finally vanquish her. He would give the Purified Demon Soul that came from this process to the Ancient Royal Elf Mysriandierella to return to Bluebird (the original owner of the soul) or to give it to someone who deserved it (it is believed that it would eventually end up with Mysriandierella's knight / consort Clinton). As for Snow Black, they had turned to a Devil for assistance and a deal was made. This Devil returned Snow Black to her own world, but not without cost. Ketone had grown old by that time so he gladly traded his own life to supposedly end the cycle of violence...(little did he know this would prove to be unwise in the future).Category:ITD6 Characters